


Try me

by orphan_account



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Begging, Cry sex, Dirty Talk, First Time, Horny, Hot, M/M, Praise, Smut, good girl, top!Wilbur
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-15
Updated: 2020-11-15
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:47:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27570037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Wilbur tries George
Relationships: GeorgeNotFound/Wilbur Soot
Comments: 1
Kudos: 181





	Try me

**Author's Note:**

> I don’t have Twitter and I don’t have discord so idk what 2 say, um hope you enjoy don’t ship them irl and leave comments :)

Wilbur and George were in Dream’s room while he was out at work. They had both started doing their own thing, with George on dreams bed using his phone and Wilbur using dreams pc. 

*bing*  
Wilbur grabbed his phone intrigued by the notification.

[one photo from George]

Him and George weren’t really good friends but rather mutuals who met through Dream. The notification caught him a little off guard considering the fact that they were in the same room but he opened it nonetheless. The picture was George’s hair and a text bubble saying “what ya doing”.

“I’m on Twitter” he replied. The truth was he wasn’t on Twitter in fact he was watching porn. Videos of women touching themselves and bouncing up and down on cock, nothing made him happier. 

“Come sit next to me” 

Why did George want him to sit next to him? Wilbur was confused but still he closed the incognito tab, got up and sat on the bed George was laying on. He hadn’t realized just how beautiful George was until now. His beautiful eyes and fluffy hair. He was perfect.  
George sat up and pulled out his phone. Although Wilbur was next to him he proceeded to text him.

“Just the two of us”  
“Sure is” 

They both began to feel a tension rising that wasn’t there before. They were alone and bored. What could possibly go wrong?

“Do you like guys?” George curiously texted.  
“No, but I wanna try a guy at least once. And I’ve definitely yk gotten hard from a guy before” admitted Wilbur

Wilbur could feel the bed springs move. And then two hands on his back making their ways to his shoulders and then his chest. George’s face nuzzled onto his left shoulder so that he was hugging him from behind. George put the hand holding his phone out in front of Wilbur so he could see the screen and began texting. 

“I’m a guy and you can try me”

With that message Wilbur felt himself getting hard. He didn’t know George for very long but he did know two things. He was a guy and he wanted to try him.

Both their phones flew as Wilbur turned around and pushed George onto the bed removing his clothes at the same time. Their lips smashed with a passionate kiss. Wilbur grabbed the bottom of George’s shirt and began pulling it up. “Wait” said George breaking the kiss.  
“What’s wrong?” Wilbur was still pulling on his shirt.  
“I-im a virgin” George began to blush he didn’t expect his first time to be with someone he barely knew, it was all happening so fast he was scared.  
“It’s ok I won’t hurt you. I’ll make you happy, very happy.” Wilbur caressed the side of George’s face. Something about those words made George’s boner harder than before he couldn’t wait for Wilbur to make him happy. “Ok” he replied feeling safe and with that Wilbur leaned back in to continue the kiss.

With George’s shirt fully off his chest was exposed. His pretty pink nipples and beautiful pale skin visible. God he was hot. Wilbur’s hand creeped towards George’s waist line and before he knew it he was touching George’s member. “Wil- ur so good to me” whimpered George. He had never felt so good before, under Wilbur’s body being touched and kissed he loved it. 

Wilbur put his head next to George’s ear and whispered, “you’re so fucking beautiful, just looking at you makes me hard. I won’t hurt you but I want to ruin you. I want to hear you moan. I want to cum on your face and look down at my mess proudly.” George was a euphoric mess. Moaning and close to cumming. “Good girl cum for me, cum in my hand.” Continued Wilbur still rubbing George’s cock. 

George’s body tensed up and he released with an eye roll. “Ugh-nmf, th-thank you so m-much.” He grabbed Wilbur’s face with two hands and kissed him. They were face to face looking into each other’s eyes. “I’m not done baby, I’m far from done” Wilbur smugly replied. 

He wasn’t done, in-fact he wanted to do a whole list of things to George but Dream was coming home soon and he needed to get to the main course. He leaned up just enough to give George space. “Move” he commanded. George turned around so that wilbur had access to his ass. Wilbur yanked George’s pants off and than his. He stared at George’s plump ass for a little massaging it and admiring its beauty. 

“Purple, that’s the safe word. Use it if I’m hurting you and I’ll let go. Ok?” He said still playing with the younger’s ass  
“Ok.” George replied, he didn’t want to use the safe word even if he was in pain. Pain or not he just wanted wilbur to ruin him.

Wilbur spat on his finger, he used his other hand to spread George’s ass cheeks apart and inserted the first finger. George winced at the pain and held onto the bedsheets.  
“Don’t worry, it’ll start feeling good I promise.”  
Wilbur added another finger, he looked down at George his eyes were shut and he was holding onto the sheets for dear life. Wilbur added a third. “Please fuck me, please I n-needed you. I w-ugh-want you.” George begged in pain. Wilbur added a fourth and final finger. “I can’t fucking wait to fuck you”

Wilbur took his fingers out and lined up his cock at the younger’s entrance. He pushed in. “God it hurts, it hurts Wilbur.” Cried George. Wilbur looked down tears where rolling down George’s face he was a mess. He put one hand on the younger’s back and used the other to grab his hip and pull it up. “I know it hurts baby but you’ve been such a good good girl, just hold on it’ll get better.”

Wilbur began picking up the pace thrusting faster and harder. George was still crying but he was getting more comfortable. Wilbur could tell by his sudden hip movements and grinding. He took a hand full of George’s hair and pulled, yanking the boys head towards him.

“Wil~ make me yours!”exclaimed George. He was moaning all over, despite already cumming he was touching his cock again. Pulling and yanking, that and Wilbur’s thrusts were making him insane. He was overstimulating.

“You want my cock baby, oh fuck yeah take my cock. Take it.” Wilbur was pushing and thrusting making sure George was getting every inch of his member. 

“Ugh~ I’m gonna cum daddy!”

Daddy? George had never called him daddy during this entire thing but he loved it. Wilbur played along. His pace quickened and his thrusts became harder. He was pushing deep.

“Good fucking girl, my good fucking girl. My little slut I’m gonna fill you with my insides make you shake and quiver.”

Wilbur slapped George’s ass which earned a high pitched moan from the boy and left a red mark. Both the men were moaning and breathing like crazy.

“Ah~ you feel so good, I love you so much”

Those words where enough to send Wilbur to the moon. With one final thrust he exploded into the boy filling him with his white insides. He grabbed some of the cum that had leaked on the side of George’s legs and rubbed it onto the younger’s face. He let go of George’s hair and fell on top of him. Wilbur hugged George and whispered into his ear. “I love you too.”

———————————————————————-Both dressed and recovered with time to spare Wilbur still had one question. “How did you know I was horny?” he texted George who was back on dreams bed using his phone.

“Dreams pc is very visible from here.”

Wilbur went red


End file.
